Fly Like an Eagle (song)
"Fly Like an Eagle" is a song written by Steve Miller for the album of the same name.[1] The song went to number 2 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart during the week of March 12, 1977, kept from the top spot by “Evergreen (Love Theme from A Star Is Born)” by Barbra Streisand. The single edit can be found on Greatest Hits (1974–1978). The song has an unusually mellow and "dreamy" feel. It is usually played in tandem with "Space Intro". Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fly_Like_an_Eagle_(song)# hide *1 Background *2 Cover versions **2.1 Charts *3 Additional information *4 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_Like_an_Eagle_(song)&action=edit&section=1 edit An earlier 1973 version of the song features a more bluesy and less funk-inspired rhythm, and guitar taking thesynthesizer parts (albeit with similar delay effects).[2] The lyrics are slightly different, indicating that the place the eagle wants to fly away from is a Native American reservation. The main guitar hook in the song was first used in a slightly different form on Miller's 1969 track "My Dark Hour" (which featured Paul McCartney). Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_Like_an_Eagle_(song)&action=edit&section=2 edit The song was sampled by Vanilla Ice for his single Rollin' in My 5.0. Ice has performed Fly Like an Eagle as a guest performer during Steve Miller Band shows. The Neville Brothers covered this song on their album "Family Groove" in 1992. Steve Miller played some guitar parts on this version. Religious gospel singer Yolanda Adams covered the song and did the medley from More Than a Melody recorded in 1995. The artist Seal covered this song for the Space Jam soundtrack, even sampling Steve Miller's original "Space Intro" parts in the song's chorus. This version peaked at number 10 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], number 13 on the UK Singles Chart and number 2 on the Canadian RPM 100 Chart. The single was his first top ten since 1995's "Kiss from a Rose". Polvo covered the song live, introducing it with 'This is a song about blatant localism'. In 1998, guitarist Ed Hamilton covered the song from his album "Groovology."[3][4] American nu metal band Limp Bizkit reference the song's hook on their song "Crushed", which featured on the soundtrack of the film End of Days. City High sampled the song in their unreleased remix of the City High Anthem in 2002. Phish covered the song at its New Year's Eve show in the early minutes of January 1, 2013. Lord Finesse sampled this track. A part of the vocals were sampled by Nate Dogg in Xzibit's song “Been a Long Time”. Biz Markie samples the song in his 1986 hit, “Nobody Beats the Biz”. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_Like_an_Eagle_(song)&action=edit&section=3 edit Additional informationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fly_Like_an_Eagle_(song)&action=edit&section=4 edit The song has also been used in advertisements by the United States Postal Service from 1998–2002, using the "Eagle"logo.[citation needed] The song is featured as a playable song in Rock Band 3.[6] In 2012, "Fly Like an Eagle" was chosen as "the best-ever song about birds" by Birds & Blooms magazine. "We’re not at all surprised by the popularity of Steve Miller's''Fly Like An Eagle'' with our readers," said Birds & Blooms ' editor Stacy Tornio in a press release. "It’s an iconic song for the iconic American bird." Other notable songs on the Birds & Blooms list were Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird" and the Beatles' "Blackbird".[7] Osbourn High School (Manassas, Virginia) has used this song for their warning bell. Similar synthesizer effects were used in weather warnings by WFLD. [8] The Futurama episode "Time Keeps On Slippin'" comes from a line in the song. Category:1976 singles